


what's in a name

by astridleong



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Eleanor Young-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridleong/pseuds/astridleong
Summary: After the mahjong game. Eleanor reflects.





	what's in a name

Eleanor was too shocked at first to realize that the sinking feeling in her stomach was guilt, and then too guilty to remember that she was supposed to be a little more shocked that she’d been told off by an American commoner. But she’d seen the fire in Rachel for a long time- the same fire she herself had had when she was young and headstrong and determined to marry Philip Young. She hadn’t been in love with him, of course, and he had never loved her. Romantic love she’d had to sacrifice. 

 

She’d sacrificed everything. First for her family  _ (a chance at finding true love, like in all those trashy European movies) _ , then for her husband  _ (her education, her love for Eastern history and finances) _ , then for her child  _ (everything, without question) _ . 

 

She never complained. That was what women were expected to do, and she would do anything to make her family proud.

 

Nick Young had been sent to his Ah Ma’s home to be raised when he was only four years old, bright-eyed and curious and intelligent, desperate to help anyone, everyone. He was kind the way she’d never been taught to be, and she loved him so much it hurt. She remembered it like it was only last week.

 

(“Mom? Where am I going?” His brown eyes were always wide, as if he had so much to see.

 

_ To Su Yi’s house.  _ “Your Ah Ma’s place. It’s where you’ll be staying for a little while.” Her voice hadn’t cracked since she was ten years old, but she could feel herself choking up. 

 

“Why?” Brown eyes impossibly wide. 

 

_ Because I love you. Because Su Yi can raise you with more resources than I. Because if Su Yi doesn’t accept you, no one in this damn country will. Because-  _ “Because she will take care of you.”

 

Eleanor wondered if Nick could hear her heart breaking.)

 

It was something she pondered as she hurried up to find Nick, perfectly wrapped box in hand. She’d always been ready to sacrifice everything for Nick’s future, his reputation. But maybe she’d hit the bulls-eye of the wrong target.

 

Eleanor rung the doorbell.  
  
  


“Hello, Nick.” 

 

Her son stared back at her, bags under his eyes (red from crying), and she made up her mind.

 

_ As if it hadn't already been made up. _

 

She opened the small box, gingerly removing the small emerald ring. She gave it to Nick.

 

Nick’s eyes widened. He understood. Brown. There was a hint of lighter brown now. She had missed his childhood and teenage years.

 

She wouldn’t miss a second more.

 

“Does Rachel make you happy?” She already knew the answer.

 

He was tearing up a little, now. “More than anything. But Mom-” he looked desperate, trying to reach her  _ (he’d  _ always _ been trying to reach her) _ \- “ _ you  _ make me happy too, I don’t want to lose you. I want to see you more often.”

 

His eyes were wide again, and she saw her four-year-old son, missing a mother he didn’t know he’d get used to missing.

 

“I shouldn’t have forced you to choose between us. You should go after what makes you happy.” The words were agony and freeing all at once. She wondered if it could make up for a lifetime of love held back. “Nick, can you forgive me?”

 

He hugged her. They never hugged, but somehow it wasn’t awkward, and he clung to her like a lifeline. Nick pulled back, looking slightly embarrassed. 

 

“Mom, is this your blessing?”

 

Eleanor sighed. “Yes. It’s my blessing.”

 

“But the family empire. You know, the one you’ve been telling me about since I was four-”

 

“Nick.” Her voice was still commanding, she noted with a bit of guilty pride, as Nick quieted. “You’ve built your own empire. Just make sure you visit once every four months. I can’t run these stocks all by myself.”

 

Nick looked overjoyed. “Mom-”

 

“Go to Rachel before that plane takes off. The two of you aren’t leaving Singapore without at least saying goodbye. Did I raise you to have no manners?” Eleanor raised an eyebrow, and Nick took off. 

 

She sat down, wondered if she’d been too late. She had lots of time to wonder.

 

Three hours, to be precise.

 

Her phone vibrated with a text at exactly 6:06 P.M. She picked it up. 

 

Unknown number.

 

_ Hi Mrs. Young. It’s Rachel Chu. My mom told me it’s customary for people to send gifts to their mothers in law. This should arrive in 2 hours. By hand, I mean. Uh. I’m coming back for the goodbye party. I’ll give this to you then. _

 

Attached was a file. She clicked it. A picture of a bright yellow book.  _ Corporate Finance for Dummies.  _

 

A laugh burst out from her before she could stop it. Americans had such nerve. 

 

Another image file came in. Smiling slightly, she opened it.

 

A red and gold envelope,  _ $2500  _ written on it in black Sharpie.

 

Her phone pinged with yet another text.

 

_ For your college savings. I think you’d make a great businesswoman. _

 

The same dry wit that Nick had. Eleanor wondered why she hadn’t seen before how good a match they were. She hoped she’d get a chance to get to know Rachel better.

 

She sent a text back.

 

_ I’ll make an even better mother-in-law. Make sure Nick visits. _

 

She saves Rachel as a contact under Rachel Young.

 

_ Better get used to it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it! :) Also, CRA prompts never hurt!


End file.
